Christmas With the Virals
by akatsuki15
Summary: Set in the same universe as Valentine's Day with the Virals but you don't need to read one to understand the other. Ben is trying his best to pick out the perfect Christmas pressent for Tory. Rated T for a few choice words. Oneshot.


Christmas with the Virals

Disclaimer: I do not own Virals.

A/N: Okay so another oneshot with a holiday theme, it is set in the same frame as Valentine's Day With the Virals but you don't need to read one to understand the other. Just trying to kill some time so if this is completely random and boring blame my overdose of caffeine, otherwise enjoy!

Two days till Christmas and I was sunk. Not literally of course just figuratively, but then I don't know what else to call it when you've been dating a girl for almost a year and yet you still can't find an adequate, let alone marvelous Christmas gift for her. Of course she's the type to care more about the thought behind the gift rather than what is actually underneath all the wrapping paper. I'm sure most guys would kill to have a girlfriend like Tory, I mean she's brilliant and sweet, without a malicious bone in her body, hell sometimes I can hardly believe she's mine. But she is and as a matter of pride I have to get her something amazing. But when you're shopping for Tory that can be pretty hard. Should I get her something funny, a gag gift maybe? Or something romantic, like chocolate truffles and a sickening romantic comedy that she'll insist I watch?

And it's not like I left this all to the last minute either, I asked Tory well in advance what she wanted for Christmas and what did Mother Mary say? I quote, "Aw Ben, you don't have to get me anything for Christmas, it's enough that you thought to give me something. You're so sweet sometimes." No bloody help at all. So where was I at this heavy moment of pondering you might ask? Well I was just strolling downtown hoping that genius would strike, and for once, it actually did. I don't recall the name of the place, but I remember it as being more laid back than its competitors on the same block. The building was made of brick and unlike the other stores no one was standing out front trying to persuade would be shoppers into browsing their merchandise. At first I thought it was closed but I could make out some dim lighting on the inside so natural curiosity got the better of me and I walked inside.

Yes I, Benjamin Blue, willingly entered a jewelry store. Shocking I know. There where glass counters lining every wall of the place, pretty much what you'd expect to see in a jewelry store. But from case to case the jewelry differed. There was no excess of diamonds being used. I saw rubies, emeralds and a good bit of jade in some of the pieces. There was no unified theme to the store and they didn't specialize in engagement rings and wedding bands like I had seen in most stores. In one case I saw a necklace with a Celtic knot as the center piece, another held a fierce dragon, while yet another was comprised of three flowers. One was a rose, the second a tulip, and the third was a sunflower. It came to me that I wasn't in any paltry chain store but a truly original shop with taste.

The store gave off a strange vibe and I was curious as to why no one was behind the counter. Surely a clerk would be about somewhere. As I continued my perusal I moved over to the rings. Tory never cared much for jewelry but she might deign to wear a simple piece that wouldn't hinder her. I could just see her breaking the chain of a necklace when it inevitably would get caught in her hair. But a ring with a snug fit and a small stone might be welcomed. I saw all manner of designs behind the glass, but my favorite was placed in the far left. From what I could tell the band was made of silver and it held three tiny gems across its breadth. An emerald with a ruby on either side, it was simple and classy. It also looked like an engagement ring. Now I'm not afraid of commitment but both Tory and I are still in high school, to propose would be idiotic, and to expect a positive answer would be even dumber. I'd be lucky if she didn't throw the ring right back in my face, and slap me one for good measure. The ring was beautiful but the intent in giving such a ring would be unmistakable. Pity.

I had just let out a sigh and was turning to leave when a friendly, boisterous voice called out to me, "Oi! Sunny Boy! Yeah I'm talking to you kid. Did you see anything you liked? We do custom work you know." The speaker was a large Irishman with an even bigger grin. There was just something about him that put you to ease; he was probably one of the few people who made a happy drunk.

I made my way back over to the ring case which he was standing behind and said, "I like the style of that one," pointing out my choice, "But it's much too serious to give as a Christmas present. That's the type of ring a man gives to a woman when he promises to marry her, it's not what he gives to his girlfriend of a year. She would take it completely the wrong way. Probably a violent way in fact." He propped his elbows on the counter and let out a hearty chuckle, "Got yourself a feisty one do ya lad? Can't help but agree, hand her that and any lass in her right mind would clobber you with it. It might be a little heavy for this light hearted season but I think I got a little something in the back that might suit. Give me a second." I waited as he hustled behind a curtain that I hadn't seen earlier.

A brief time later he reemerged carrying a small box. Now don't go jumping up and down because it wasn't a little black box, it was green. Yep, green. He walked back over to me and opened the case. There was a design carved onto a thin band, which was once again made of silver. Silver, more of a grey color really, and green streaks entwined and danced around the band. It was beautiful. "I thought you might take a liking to this one. It's a promise ring and I think your lass might appreciate the thought." I studied the ring for a moment more, but my mind was already made up. "How much?"

BBTB

Even after I bought the ring I still couldn't rest easy. I had no way of knowing if Tory would even like the ring. I thought she would but one can never be too certain of girls. They have a funny way of thinking. Tory might even laugh in my face when she saw it, and I didn't want to think about how much that would hurt. In February we would celebrate our first year together as a couple, on Valentine's Day no less, and despite the fact that it felt like we had been dating forever I knew it really hadn't been that long. By giving her a promise ring I might appear to be coming on a bit too strong but I just hoped she would see the sincerity beneath the gesture.

Tory and I had agreed to meet up Christmas Eve to talk and have our 'couple time' so we could spend Christmas day with our respective families. Earlier in the day Hi and Shelton had hung out with us along with Cooper, but as evening wore on they had left to go home. As Shelton closed the door I turned to Tory and grabbed her hand. She looked at me with a twinge of surprise but smile anyway. I couldn't help it if I was frowning, I was nervous! Tory has the uncanny ability to make me feel perfectly content and unsettled at the same time. I took the box out of my pocket and spoke before opening it, "Don't freak. It's not an engagement ring and this is not a proposal so don't hit me, please." Tory laughed nervously and I took a deep breath and opened the box. As she stared at the ring I found the words, "It's a promise ring. I'm not saying we'll marry right out of high school or that we'll live some perfect all-American life. I'm just promising that we'll give us a shot and that I'll be here by your side right now. This is my commitment to you, Tory." I choked out the last of my speech and watched Tory's face. She looked happy and completely serious.

"I told you that you didn't have to get me a present," she hurried on as my face fell, "But I'm glad that you did. And thank you, I'll always wear it." I took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. "This was a really thoughtful gift, Ben." I held her hand in mine and said, "I just wanted to give you something with meaning, it is our first Christmas together after all." She raised her head to touch her lips to mine and as my eyes closed I heard her whisper, "Merry Christmas Ben." I raised my head to look at her tear-filled eyes. "Merry Christmas, Tory. And let's hope for a Happy New Year as well." She laughed as she hugged me tight and I couldn't help but think that some amazing things can result from a bit of procrastination.

A/N: Hope you liked it, it was kind of sappy towards the end but it _is_ that time of year. Anyway Merry Christmas!


End file.
